fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 416
Tartaros Arc, Final Part is the 416th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. A week after the Tartaros fiasco, everybody from Fairy Tail is dealing with the scars from the incident, while Minerva returns to Sabertooth amidst hearty cheers. Standing together in front of the Fairy Tail ruins with only Doranbolt, Makarov informs him that he had always been a member of Fairy Tail, having forgotten about it due to his own Memory Control. The Guild Master subsequently announces the dissolution of the Guild. Simultaneously, Natsu and Happy decide to head off alone for a year to train while the other members also look towards their own future, Gray stating his resolve to take down E.N.D. Alone in a dark room, Zeref reveals that E.N.D. is the acronym for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Summary One week after the fight against Tartaros, Lucy sits in her apartment and thinks about the aftermath of the recent events. Meanwhile, some members of Fairy Tail gather near the place where their Guild building used to stand, now completely ruined. As they mourn this loss and Elfman blames himself while Lisanna tries to console him, Makarov states that an era has ended. Later, in the hospital, Laxus finally wakes up, much to the joy of the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. He embraces the three of them and chides his own weakness for not being able to protect what was important to him. Elsewhere, Wendy has her hair restored by Cancer and she and Lucy lightheartedly discuss hairstyles. Carla and Panther Lily look on, happy that their Dragon Slayers were able to move on after their foster parents' departure. Gajeel just lays lazily on a raised sidewalk, Levy worriedly telling him that they were not in the Guild for him to sleep in such a place. Carla expresses concern for Natsu, but Panther Lily confidently responds that the boy would be fine with Happy at his side. Simultaneously, Natsu and Happy are in their house, searching for all their savings from previous missions for some purpose. Realizing that they did not have enough, Natsu casually states that they'll think of something, but is worried about a mysterious letter. In a frozen ruin, Gray sits in front of his parents' graves. Suddenly, he is surprised by Juvia, who tells him that she was the one who killed Keyes and, hence, Gray's father. She begins to cry and apologize as Gray grabs her dress-front, but is surprised when he buries his face in her chest, crying, and thanks her for freeing his father. Sitting on a riverbank, Erza recalls her torture at Kyôka's hands and her past trauma from her enslavement in the Tower of Heaven. She wonders if she will ever be able to trust people after such experiences when a cloaked figure walks by her and tells her that she will be fine as always, walking the path of light. Revealed to be Jellal, he is followed by the rest of Crime Sorcière, now including all the members of Oración Seis, sans Brain. Saying that they will continue to walk the path of darkness, Jellal promises that they will meet again someday, by when he hopes that she will be bright enough to purge them. As the group disappears into the distance, Erza feels reassured by his words. In Sabertooth, all the members cheerfully welcome Minerva back to the Guild. Tearfully, Minerva accepts their greetings and jovial banter. Back in Magnolia, Makarov and Doranbolt discuss the erasure of everybody's memories regarding Lumen Histoire. Doranbolt says that he has removed everybody's memories except his own and seems hesitant to do so. Saying that it would be fine to leave him with his, Makarov points at him, causing a Fairy Tail mark to appear on his right shoulder. He reveals that the man had always been a member, but had erased his own memories in order to infiltrate the Magic Council, much to Doranbolt's shock. He is even more shocked when Makarov announces that Fairy Tail will now disband. Returning to her apartment, Lucy senses a presence inside. Assuming that it is Natsu and Happy again, she furiously bursts in to find nobody there, but a letter on the table. It speaks of his decision to go on a journey to train and tells her to take care of everybody. Sobbing, Lucy runs out of the house, devastated that his departure would leave her alone again. Meanwhile, Gray tells Juvia his resolve to defeat E.N.D. while the rest of the Fairy Tail members also strengthen their resolve to look to the future. In a dark room, Zeref is seated in front of a small table with the Book of E.N.D. on it. He says that Natsu's goal should be to overtake him and reveals that the Fairy Tail Mage is E.N.D. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer Curses used *None Spells used *None Abilities used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Navigation Category:Chapters